The Neutral Zone (episode)
After rescuing three ancient Humans from cryogenic stasis, the Enterprise-D is ordered to the Romulan Neutral Zone on an important mission. (Season finale) Summary Teaser ]] :"First Officer's Log, Stardate 41986.0. We are awaiting the return of Captain Picard who was summoned to Starbase 718. Meanwhile, our sensors have been monitoring an ancient capsule floating in our vicinity, which appears to be from Earth." Jean-Luc Picard is attending an emergency conference on Starbase 718 while the waits, it is observing an ancient space capsule, apparently from Earth. Data requests permission from Commander Riker to board the vehicle while waiting for the captain's return. Riker grants him permission but wants him back aboard the Enterprise-D before Picard returns. Data and Worf beam aboard the capsule and examine the still-functioning old-style equipment. Worf is momentarily baffled by a door that must be manually opened. Upon entering the vessel's main chamber, the two discover a number of refrigeration pods. The seals on two of them have been broken, and the environment corrupted; these two contain decomposed Human remains. Three pods contain frozen Humans. Act One When Data is ordered back to the Enterprise-D in preparation for Picard's return, he requests that the frozen people also be brought aboard, as the capsule is seriously damaged. Upon Picard's return, he immediately orders helmsman Geordi La Forge to lay in a course that will take them into the Neutral Zone. He explains to the senior officers in the observation lounge that several outposts have been destroyed, and the Enterprise-D is being sent as the only Federation vessel to investigate, as it is the flagship. It is assumed that Romulans are behind the problems, but since the Federation has had no contact with them in a number of years since the Tomed Incident, the situation is very uncertain. Riker and Worf both advise the captain to be prepared to fight, but he is determined to wait and see what the situation truly is before deciding on a aggressive course of action. Meanwhile, Doctor Crusher has thawed and revived the frozen Humans. She informs the captain, who is surprised that he was not previously aware of the situation, and explains that it was vital that she thawed them because the chambers these individuals were frozen in were falling apart. Dr. Crusher saw to their medical needs and explained to Picard that "Each one needed minor medical attention. Minor now but, then, their conditions were obviously terminal. One had a heart problem another, an advanced case of emphysema with extensive liver damage." She also notes that each one had been frozen after they died, which is unusual. All three had been cryogenically frozen in the late twentieth century on Earth. Dr. Crusher awakens the woman, who promptly faints at the sight of Worf. "Welcome to the 24th century," Picard remarks to her while she lies unconscious. Act Two Data states that he was able to retrieve their personal information from the module's computer and revealed that the Humans are Clare Raymond (35, homemaker), Ralph Offenhouse (55, financier), and L.Q. "Sonny" Clemonds (age unknown, musician). Dr. Crusher explains that Clare died of an embolism, Ralph died of advanced cardiomyopathy, and Sonny died from massive chemical abuse. She notes that these conditions "were inoperable at the time but easily correctable now." As the ship continues toward the Neutral Zone, Riker explains to them what has happened, and they attempt to make sense of their new situation. Offenhouse, in particular, is shocked to learn from Data that the current year is 2364. Offenhouse is very concerned about his financial investments and repeatedly demands to speak to the captain so he can get in touch with his attorney or bank on Earth. Act Three In the ready room, Riker, Worf, Data and La Forge are all in belief that, if the Romulans are inviting confrontation to see how far the Federation has advanced, the Enterprise should be ready for combat. Picard does not like the option, but, suddenly, Offenhouse calls Picard, obviously having observed Riker use the room's comm panel. This forces Picard to visit the survivors, and Offenhouse seizes the opportunity for a face-to-face talk with the captain, demanding contact with his attorney. But the captain tells him that people are not consumed with owning possessions in this century and his attorney has been dead for four hundred years. Offenhouse believes his lawyer's firm is still operating and that he has a lot of money coming to him. He stands firm, stating that Humanity must still be as it once was: power-hungry and controlling. Picard retorts that Humans no longer seek such material things; they have grown out of their infancy. Clare becomes very upset thinking about her sons and family, so Picard has Counselor Deanna Troi come down to talk to her. She shows her the computer library's recorded family tree for her. It turns out there are ten generations there. Sonny goes to Dr. Crusher to find something to relax him, though he has no medical need. He is having trouble waiting around without "something to do." He asks if Data can come visit him, and he suggests throwing a party when he arrives. Data says he will suggest it to the captain. However, the Enterprise now reaches the neutral zone and Data leaves, but not before confirming the Romulans will not be coming to the party. Act Four :"Captain's Log, supplemental. We have arrived at the edge of the Neutral Zone where we will now have an opportunity to learn firsthand what happened to our distant outposts." When the Enterprise-D arrives at the edge of the Neutral Zone, they find that a number of outposts have been completely obliterated. There is no evidence of conventional weapons or attack, but Riker and Worf find this as clear evidence. Picard orders the ship to yellow alert, though Riker and Worf urge him to go to red alert and battle stations. Meanwhile, Offenhouse notices the tension level on the ship has jumped up and decides that he must take matters into his own hands and heads out to look for the captain. He eventually finds a turbolift and reaches the bridge. He arrives while the bridge crew wait for a Romulan vessel to appear. Picard has decided not to fire as it de-cloaks, but it remains cloaked. Riker sees Offenhouse and immediately orders him off the bridge, but just then the Romulan ship de-cloaks. Act Five The Romulan ship responds to the Enterprise-D hailing them, and the Romulans reveal that their outposts have been destroyed in the same manner as the Federation's. Picard asks who is responsible, and the Romulans fall silent. Offenhouse interjects, "They haven't got a clue! They're hoping you know, but they're too arrogant to ask." Picard proposes an agreement of cooperation as both sides investigate the disappearance of the outposts, and the Romulans agree. Before heading back toward their own territory, Tebok states to Picard that Federation "expansion" will not be tolerated any more, that the Romulans "are back." Offenhouse is finally removed from the bridge. Deanna Troi helps Clare locate one of her living descendants, and Picard makes arrangements for the three Humans to be returned to Earth on the at the nearest starbase. At warp 8, they can make it there in five days. Riker says that it is a shame they can't take the three with them; it's like a visit from the past. Picard tells him that would be a step backward, when they still have so much to do and to learn. The Enterprise-D continues onward. Log entries * [[First officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Mission to Neutral Zone|First officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364#Mission to Neutral Zone|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364]] Memorable quotes "Welcome to the 24th century." : - Picard, after the newly-revived Clare Raymond fainted at the sight of Worf "died from... massive chemical abuse. Unbelievable." "Sounds like someone who hated life yet he had himself frozen presumably so he could go through it all again." "Too afraid to live, too scared to die." : - Beverly Crusher and Captain Picard "What is that?" "An android." "You mean a robot?" "Actually, there is a distinct difference between an android and a robot…" "And… and him, the one I saw before with the… head?" "She means Worf…" "He's a Klingon – that takes a little more… explanation." : - Clemonds, Riker, Data, Raymond, and Dr. Crusher "I wanna go to the, um… the, um… Where would a captain be?" "Captain Picard is on the main bridge." "Well, then, take me to the main bridge!" : - Offenhouse and the computer "The Yankee's right. Let's get the big boy in here!" : - Clemonds, when Offenhouse states he wishes to speak to Picard "They are the most unusual Humans I have ever encountered." "Well, from what I've seen of our guests, there's not much to redeem them. Makes one wonder how our species survived the 21st century." : - Data and Riker, discussing Clemonds, Raymond, and Offenhouse "This is the worst-run ship I have ever been on. You should take lessons from the ''QE2. Now that's an efficient operation." : - '''Ralph Offenhouse', to Picard "A lot has changed in the past three hundred years. People are no longer obsessed with the accumulation of things. We've eliminated hunger, want, the need for possessions. We've grown out of our infancy." : - Picard to Ralph Offenhouse "Captain. I didn't mean to come on so strong. It's just that I've built my whole life on knowing what's going on. For the first time I feel completely out of touch. It's making me crazy. You can understand that?" "It's the first thing you've said I do understand. I'll see what I can do. And, ''please, stay off the comm panels." : - '''Ralph Offenhouse' and Picard "Captain, these are ''Romulans. They are without honor. They killed my parents in an attack on Khitomer when they were supposed to be our allies. They believe that Humans and Klingons are a waste of skin!" : - '''Worf' "Silence your dog, Captain!" : - Tebok, insulting Worf "They haven't got a clue! They're hoping ''you know, but they're too arrogant to ask!" : - '''Offenhouse', deducing that the Romulans don't know who attacked their outposts "Your presence is not wanted. Do you understand my meaning, Captain? We… are back." : - Tebok "The challenge, Mr. Offenhouse, is to improve yourself… to enrich yourself. Enjoy it." : - Picard, describing life on 24th century Earth "Come back later, you and me can find us a couple of low-mileage pit woofies and help them build a memory." : - Sonny, to Data "Our mission is to go forward, and it's just begun. … There's still much to do. There's still so much to learn." : - Picard, aptly ending the first season and promising that the adventures will continue… Background information Production history * First draft story outline: * Two-page memo of story notes from Rick Berman: 22 October 1987 * Second revised final draft script: * Score recorded at Paramount Stage M: (Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Ron Jones Project liner notes http://www.filmscoremonthly.com/notes/box05_disc04.html) * Premiere airdate: 16 May 1988 * UK premiere airdate (on BBC2): Story and script * While writing this first season finale, Maurice Hurley intended for it to be the first part of a trilogy that would continue in the second season, in which the Borg would be formally introduced and an alliance would be formed between the Federation and the Romulan Empire to counter the new threat. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Although he was careful to ensure the audience first accepted the then-new Star Trek: The Next Generation on its own grounds, Gene Roddenberry felt comfortable enough, by the time this episode was written, to bring back the Romulans to Star Trek. (Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission, p. 66) * The names of the Romulan characters Tebok and Thei were devised by Eric A. Stillwell, at Maurice Hurley's request. (Information from Larry Nemecek) * This episode's teleplay established that it was Wesley Crusher who replicated a guitar for Sonny Clemonds. In a scene from the script, Sonny asked him about several genres of popular music (including rock 'n' roll and rhythm 'n' blues) but despite being a teenager, Wesley was entirely unfamiliar with them. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion - A Series Guide and Script Library) * The writing of this episode was abruptly ended by the . Director James L. Conway remembered, "It was the last episode of the first season and there was a writers' strike underway. I think it was a first draft, and since there was a strike, no one could do any work on it. Gene and the producers couldn't do rewrites." ( ) The strike provided little time and opportunity to revise the story outline, as originally submitted, into a teleplay, which Maurice Hurley had to do on the fly in one and a half days. (Star Trek: The Next Generation 365, p. 67) Cast and characters * The opening credits include Denise Crosby's character, Natasha Yar, despite her death in , three episodes earlier. This is the last episode to credit her as a regular. * Wil Wheaton (Wesley Crusher) does not appear in this episode. * This episode is the last time regular stand-ins Darrell Burris and Susan Duchow worked on TNG. Burris was prominently featured as one of the two security officers holding Ralph Offenhouse on the bridge while Duchow was roaming the corridors. * This episode marks Marc Alaimo's second time on Star Trek. He previously appeared as Badar N'D'D in and went on to portray Gul Macet in , Frederick LaRouque in and Gul Dukat in . * The skanted science division ensign who left the turbolift was played by Gene Roddenberry's assistant, Susan Sackett. She wore Marina Sirtis' uniform from . * The face of Associate Producer Peter Lauritson was used to portray Thomas Raymond on the desktop monitor. Sets and props * When Deanna Troi is conferring with Clare Raymond concerning her family tree during this episode, the desktop monitor on Troi's desk displays a list of the first six actors who starred as the Doctor in Doctor Who, as well as television characters Mary Richards, Lou Grant, Kermit T. Frog and Miss Piggy (among others). In the remastered version, most of the names were replaced with names from the TNG actors, production staffers, and the staff from CBS Digital and CBS Television Distribution. * Additionally, a starship model is seen near Clare in the guest quarters; however, the nacelles of the model are attached perpendicular to their standard positions and backwards. * This episode marks the only time the Romulan uniform is seen with a black sash around the shoulder. * The glass-shaped obelisk appears in this episode as a decoration with flowers inside in the guest quarters of L.Q. Clemonds. It was previously seen in James T. Kirk's apartment in , in Tasha Yar's quarters in , in the guest quarters of the Anticans in , and in the Café des Artistes in . * The painting seen in L.Q. Clemonds' guest quarters appeared previously, in the episode , and was later featured in several season 2 episodes. This episode marks the only appearance of this painting missing the planet next to the sun. * The cryonics satellite was identified only as "an ancient capsule" or "space module" in the episode. Both the and the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion mention that the name was inscribed in the hull. The topmost segment of the satellite was labeled with the registry or identification number 4077, one of many references to M*A*S*H in Star Trek. Production * Principal photography on this episode wrapped ten months after entered production. (Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission, p. 66) * With the writers' strike ongoing, the shooting company simply had to film what unfinished story material they had of this episode. ( ) Music * The episode's score, composed and conducted by Ron Jones, was recorded on , at Paramount Stage M. (Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Ron Jones Project'' liner notes'' http://www.filmscoremonthly.com/notes/box05_disc04.html) The recording included the music for this episode that was intended to foreshadow the inevitable first contact with the Borg. The complete episode score, totalling seventeen minutes, fourteen seconds, appears on Disc Four of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Ron Jones Project collection. Continuity * The premise of this episode shares some similarities with , as that outing also featured a starship called the Enterprise encountering an ancient, derelict spacecraft with cryogenically frozen Humans from 1990s Earth, and then reviving the occupants whose chambers had not failed. (Of course, these occupants prove to be much easier for the crew to deal with, relatively speaking, than Khan Noonien Singh and his followers were.) * This episode marks the first time a specific year is mentioned in relation to the setting of a Star Trek series, when Data cites the current year as 2364. This year served as the fixed reference around which subsequent timeline data was placed. Prior to this, Star Trek: The Next Generation had generally been placed in the early 24th century, per Data's line in , where he established that he was from the "class of '78." * This episode also marks the first appearance of the warbird, which is seen numerous times throughout the series as well as in and . * Like 's reference to the USSR earlier in the season, this episode contained a historical prediction which would be proved inaccurate within a few years. While the episode was being made, Sonny Clemonds' belief that his beloved Atlanta Braves are "probably still finding ways to lose" was an accurate reflection of their performance, because, by the time in the mid-1990s when the cryonics satellite would have been launched, the Braves were in the middle of a fifteen-year run in which they were consistently one of the premier teams in Major League Baseball. They even won the World Series in 1995 (defeating the Cleveland Indians, who had been similarly misrepresented in , where the Dixon Hill vendor thought Data was "nuts" when he mentioned that the Indians would stop Joe DiMaggio's hitting streak – they were as bad as the Braves in 1988, but had been one of the better teams in the American League at the time the holonovel takes place). However, while the Braves won fourteen straight division titles between 1991 and 2005, 1995 was their only championship in that span, "finding ways to lose" in the other years. * This is the first episode in which the Borg are mentioned, although they are, at this point, only an unknown (and therefore unnamed) entity which has been destroying starbases. * After this episode, the attacks the Romulans complain about in "The Neutral Zone" dangled as an unresolved plot device for quite some time. Indeed, this is the only episode, in all of Star Trek, that references the Borg attacking the Romulans. In , Commander Chakotay of the starship encounters liberated Borg drones in the Delta Quadrant nearly a decade later. Among them was a former drone named Orum who identified himself as Romulan. * Worf mentions the Romulans having killed his parents during the attack on Khitomer "when they were supposed to be our allies." However, later established that Klingons and Romulans had been blood enemies for decades before that. * This is the last episode until in which William Riker is depicted to be clean-shaven and the last episode where Geordi La Forge and Worf wear the command division uniforms, which were first seen in the premiere episode, . For Season 2 onward, Riker sports a beard and La Forge and Worf switch to the operations division uniforms, although in , Worf switches back to the command division uniform. La Forge is seen in a command division uniform twice more, in TNG Season 4 as his younger self in and in 2390 while commanding the in an alternate future in the ''Voyager'' season 5 episode . * This is also the last episode until Season 3 to feature Dr. Beverly Crusher, as she leaves the Enterprise to become the head of Starfleet Medical throughout Season 2. For the entirety of that season, she is replaced (both in the ensemble of main characters and as the ship's chief medical officer) by Dr. Katherine Pulaski. * When Clare Raymond awakes (and promptly faints) in sickbay, Captain Picard says, "Welcome to the 24th century." He later says the same thing to the 22nd century time traveler Berlinghoff Rasmussen after he became trapped in 2368 in . Worf also says it to K'Temoc of the in . * This episode establishes that Humans had successfully developed the technology for artificial gravity by the late 20th century, as displayed in the capsule. Though not disclosed in Star Trek, this was obviously kept a secret from the general public well into the 21st century. * In this episode Dr. Crusher says "Each one needed minor medical attention. Minor now but, then, their conditions were obviously terminal. One had a heart problem another, an advanced case of emphysema with extensive liver damage," and that these diseases "were inoperable at the time but easily correctable now." She is clearly stating that human medicine has rendered these medical problems obsolete. Similar references were also made in and . Reception * James L. Conway remembered that this episode was considered one of the weaker first season shows, speculating, "If there hadn't been a strike, I think it would have been a better script." ( ) * Despite the glee fans felt over the return of the Romulans, there was concurrently a sense of unease at the time, over some uncharacteristic statements uttered by the principal characters, which they felt flew in the face of the spirit of Star Trek. These included, ::Scene 2: "It's just a piece of space debris. If we weren't sitting here waiting for the captain, we wouldn't have even noticed it. Leave it be. Let nature take its course." ::: - Riker, contradicting the exploratory nature of the mission, especially from a period of time in Earth's history which had been established as somewhat mired. ::Scene 23: "But, Data – they were already dead. I mean… what more could have happened to them? ''… They are alive now, so we have to treat them as living Human beings." ::: - '''Picard', contradicting himself, as apparently they were not dead, and expressing a willingness to have left them, without even trying to revive them, as well as showcasing bigotry in the closing remark. ::While writer Maurice Hurley could have been faulted for this, this was only partly true, due to the fact that he was only recently hired, not having any experience whatsoever with science fiction in general nor Star Trek in particular. As indicated by James L. Conway's comments, most responsible was the writer's strike that intervened in the writing of the episode. (Star Trek: The Next Generation 365, p. 67) * A mission report for this episode, by Robert Greenberger, was published in . * Consulting Producer David A. Goodman deemed this (as well as the previous episode, ) as an installment that was "watchable", aired at the end of TNG's first season, when he began to think the series "started to pick up a bit and I was, like, 'OK, not bad.'" (The Fifty-Year Mission: The Next 25 Years, p. 82) * Maurice Hurley's plans for the introduction of the Borg hereafter were ruined by the 1988 writers' strike. As such, the Borg's introduction had to wait until . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) Like the score of this episode, the Borg-themed music in that installment was also composed by Ron Jones. Afterward, he additionally composed the widely praised music for Borg-centric two-parter and . Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 13, catalog number VHR 2466, :Natasha Yar's face is obscured by shadow on the video sleeve, reflecting her death in the previous volume. * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.8, catalog number VHR 4649, * As part of the TNG Season 1 DVD collection * As part of the TNG Season 1 Blu-ray collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data Guest stars * Marc Alaimo as Tebok * Anthony James as Thei * Leon Rippy as L.Q. Clemonds * Gracie Harrison as Clare Raymond ;And * Peter Mark Richman as Ralph Uncredited co-stars * Majel Barrett as computer voice * Darrell Burris as operations division officer * Dexter Clay as operations division officer * Jeffrey Deacon as command division officer * Susan Duchow as operations division officer * David Eum as * Shana Ann Golden as command division officer * Peter Lauritson as Thomas Raymond (photography) * Nora Leonhardt as science division ensign * Tim McCormack as * James McElroy as Romulan officer * Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings * Susan Sackett as science division ensign * Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace * Unknown performers as ** Command division crewmember ** Command division officer ** Command division officer ** Female command division officer ** Female command division officer ** Female command division officer ** Five operations division crewmembers ** Four civilians ** Four science division crewmembers ** Romulan officer ** Three command division crewmembers Stand-ins * James G. Becker – stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Darrell Burris – stand-in for LeVar Burton * Dexter Clay – stand-in for Michael Dorn * Jeffrey Deacon – stand-in for Patrick Stewart * Nora Leonhardt – stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Tim McCormack – stand-in for Brent Spiner * Lorine Mendell – stand-in for Gates McFadden References 20th century; 1939; 21st century; 2040; 24th century; 2311; 2364; address; advice; age; aggression; "all right"; alliance; ally; "a lot"; American; android; answer; aquarium; "as soon as possible": "as you know"; Arloff IX; arrogance; assumption; Atlanta Braves; Atlantic Ocean; "at least"; atmosphere; "at once"; attack; "at the moment"; "at the time"; bank; battle; battle stations; bear; ; "beyond description"; biobed; ; body; Borg; brain; bridge; brown out; calendar; Captain's shuttle; cardiomyopathy; career; case; celebration; century; chance; ; children; choice; chord; circulatory system; Clemonds' ex-wives; cloaking device; clue; colony; communications panel; computer; conference; confrontation; conjecture; ; ; construction work; contact; container; contract; cooperation; coordinates; corruption; couch; country fried potatoes; course; cruise ship; crying; cryonics; cryonics company; cryonics satellite; crypt; cure; ; damage; dance; date of birth; day; deal; death; debris; decade; derelict; desk; desktop monitor; destiny; destruction; disk; disk drive; distraction; dog; door; download; dozen; "duty calls"; earring; Earth; embolism; Emergency Manual Override station; emotion; emphysema; ''Enterprise'' history; ; ; ; ; ; entertainment; environment; estimated arrival time; "even so"; evidence; "excuse me"; executive key; face; fad; family; fascination; fate; Federation; Federation space; Federation territory; feeling; financial account; financier; file; firm; fog; food service; fool; ; ''Galaxy''-class decks; genealogy; generation; Geneva; goal; "go on"; greens; guest; guest lounge; guest quarters; guitar; hailing frequency; head; heading; health; heart; "hello"; history; homemaker; homeostasis; honor; hour; Human; Human cryonics patients; hunger; husband; hypospray; Indianapolis; idiot; illusion; "in fact"; information; initiative; "in my face"; "in my opinion": intention; interest; "in the case of"; inquiry; job; journey; Kansas City; Kansas City strip steak; Kazis binary system; Khitomer; Klingon; lawyer; lesson; Library Computer Access and Retrieval System; liver; "long shot"; low-mileage pit woofie; lunch; main shuttlebay; marriage; martini; meaning; medical science; ; mess; military career; mind; minute; mission; mister; mmHg; model; Mogh; money; monitoring system; month; morning; mouth; music; musician; name; natural phenomenon; nature; NCC-7100; night; "no more"; "not at all"; number one; observation deck; occupation; "of course not"; Offenhouse's lawyer; offer; office; "oh my God"; olive; "on my way"; opportunity; orbit; "out of line"; "out of my mind"; "out of my way"; "out of time"; "out of touch"; outpost; oxygen; painting; partner; party; passenger liner; patient; peace; permission; personal history; phaser; phone; phone call; photon torpedo; physical condition; place; place of birth; portfolio; power failure; premise; problem; progeny; proposal; QE2; question; race; radio; ; ; Raymond family; ; ; ready room; reason; record; red alert; refrigeration system; relic; rendezvous; replicator; respiratory system; result; right; roar; robot; Romulan; Romulan Neutral Zone; Romulan outposts; Romulan philosophy; Romulan Star Empire; Romulan uniform; rose; rumor; Science Station Delta-05 (aka Outpost Delta-05); Science Station Delta-05 planet; sculpture; ; Sector 3-0; Sector 3-0 outposts; Sector 3-1; Sector 3-1 starbases; self-discipline; senior staff; sensor; shield; shrink; sickbay; sideman; signal; sitting; skant; skeletal system; skull; sleep; solar generator; sound; soup; space capsule; space module; species; speed; "spitting image"; staff meeting; star; starbase; Starbase 39-Sierra; Starbase 718; Starfleet; station; statue; stock; ; surprise; ; "swim in"; table; talent; Tarod IX; Tebok's Warbird; technology; television (aka TV, boob tube); term; "thank you"; thing; thought; thousand; three-dimensional chess; time; Tomed Incident; trace; tractor beam; tricorder; tune; turbolift; type 1 phaser; "under control"; United Federation of Planets; United States of America; unnamed plants; utility uniform; velocity; viewscreen; visit; VISOR; vitamin; Vulcan; Wall Street Journal; war; warbird; warp factor; whacko; "what the hell"; whisper; "who the hell"; window; word; Worf's mother; Yankee; year; yellow alert Library computer references *'Clare Raymond's family tree (original)': 1988; 1990; 1992; 2016; 2035; 2058; ; ; ; Earth; exobiology; ; ; ; ; ; Indiana Park; Indianapolis; ; ; New Jersey; North America; ; ; ; ; Professor; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Secaucus; ; ; *'Clare Raymond's family tree (remastered)': 1957; 1959; 1982; 1986; 1989; 1994; 2005; 2007; 2009; 2011; 2012; 2027; 2030; 2032; 2035; 2038; 2045; 2050; 2051; 2052; 2054; 2057; 2059; 2071; 2072; 2073; 2084; 2087; 2088; 2114; 2115; 2120; 2121; 2127; 2129; 2131; 2142; 2147; 2157; 2329; 2351; 2354; ; Alpha Centauri City; ; Armstrong City; Austria; Boston; British Columbia; Budapest; Burbank; California; Chicago; Czech Republic; Danville; Dejong; ; exosociology; February; Fort Ord; ; ; Hannibal; Hawaii; ; Honolulu; Houston; Hungary; ; Iceland; Illinois; Indiana; Indiana State University; Iowa; Jolietville; July; Kansas; ; L5 colony; London; Long Island; Los Angeles; Luna; ; Mars; Massachusetts; Memory Alpha; Mexico; Mexico City; Missouri; New Berlin; New York; New York City; Northport; Oakhurst; Ottumwa; Pennsylvania; Philadelphia; Prague; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Reykjavik; Russia; St. Petersburg; September; ; Texas; Tycho City; United Kingdom; Utopia Planitia; ; Victoria; Vienna; ; Winfield External links * * * * * * |next= }} cs:The Neutral Zone de:Die neutrale Zone es:The Neutral Zone fr:The Neutral Zone (épisode) ja:突然の訪問者（エピソード） nl:The Neutral Zone pl:The Neutral Zone Neutral Zone, The